Updates
06/10/2017 Update * Fixed issues with the dirt bike. * Fixed issues with robberies and the GUI for the duffel bag. 06/10/2017 * Vehicle Motorcycle (Dirt Bike) Added to the game. * Bug fixes and improvements. 06/04/2017 * A jewelry store that can be robbed and has 4 floors with different obstacles to get to the roof was added. The first floor is where you collect the jewels by punching their glass protection and has a few lasers around. The second floor has cameras that damage you when their light is on you. The 3rd floor has a lot of lasers on the floor and moving lasers at the exit. The fourth floor has no obstacles and just has ramps to different exits to the roof. Once you get on the roof, you can jump off and a parachute will deploy, you then have to find a way to the city criminal base to get your money. * Vehicle Bugatti was added. 2 seats, 1 driver and 1 passenger. The vehicle costs $500,000 and spawns right next to the jewelry store. * Poles in the middle of doors were removed for players with bigger body packages. * $33 collected per second in the bank instead of $50. * Bounties from robbing the bank are now $250 instead of $500. * You now have to exit yourself to get your money for robbing the bank instead of one person leaving to make everyone leave. * Completing missions now reward $2000 ($2400 for people with bigger duffel bag). 05/31/2017 * You are no longer stuck on the home menu if both teams appear to be full. * Bank doors no longer have a change to remain locked after it has opened. 05/27/2017 * Mission list added to the game. You can view the missions by clicking the file folder under mute/unmute button. You gain two missions everyday, each one being completed by a cop and criminal. You gain $1,000 from completing each mission. * Limited-time Fidget Spinner wheels added to the game. You are unable to get this wheel after June 3rd, 2017. The wheels are "Ultra Rare" and can only be found in safes. * Mobile users now experience a more smooth experience while playing. * A bank robbery will automatically fail if no criminal can escape the bank in a set time limit. * Bug fixes, improvements, polishes. 05/20/2017 * Vehicle Mini-cooper added. Contains 2 seats; 1 driver and 1 passenger. The vehicle costs $25,000 and spawns at the village past the tunnel near the prison. * VIP golden chat was made darker to avoid confusion with server text chat. * Cops are able to walk into the bank when there is no robbery, but can not access anything past the vault door until it is being robbed. * Helicopters now turn red if a criminal has hijacked and rode in it. * You now press E to enter a car. Previously you simply had to touch the door of the car. Holding E is now required to hijack a helicopter * Ability to eject players from your vehicle as the driver. A GUI will appear in the bottom right hand corner. At first, there will only be a lock and unlock button, which prevents players from getting on or into your vehicle. If a player joins your car, their username will appear over the lock/unlock button. Clicking their username will eject them from the car. This can also be done in a helicopter. * Bank vault opens much faster now. * Bug fixes and polishes. 05/13/2017 * Vehicle Convertible added. Contains 2 seats; 1 driver and 1 passenger. The player who chooses to sit on the passenger seat is able to shoot. Costs $70,000. Spawns at radio tower building. * Jumping out of a helicopter will still automatically spawn a parachute for you, but now you are able to press "space" to despawn your parachute. Pressing "space" in the air will not spawn a parachute for you; it's only deactivate-able after you jump out of a helicopter. * The swat van is now equipped with sirens. * Pick-pocketing controls added to Mobile and Xbox. * You are now unable to spam crouch in the game. This was changed due to an exploit of players spamming crouch and glitching into the bank when it's closed. 05/07/2017 * Retro Gas Station location added to map. * Vehicle Pickup Truck added. Contains 4 seats; 2 driver/passenger and 2 on the trunk. Players who choose to sit on the trunk can shoot. costs $9000. Spawns at Retro Gas Station. * Vehicle Swat Van added. Contains 6 seats; 4 Driver/Passenger, 1 on top, 1 on the back. Players who choose to sit on the back an on top of the van can shoot outside. Able to handle terrains much easier. Able to equip you with guns once seated in the van. Exclusive to players with the Swat Gamepass. * Cops can't enter the bank if it is not being robbed. Once a criminal initiates a robbery, all cops are allowed to enter the bank. * Bugs fixed. Polishments. 04/29/2017 * Lamborghini added as a new vehicle. Costs $100,000. Very fast. * Parachutes added. Jumping out of a helicopter will deploy a parachute that will allow you to glide through the air. Shooting any gun will cause the parachute to disappear. * VIP Gamepass is enabled. Buying this will give you: - $1,000 and a tier 2 safe everyday. Including the tier 1 safe you get from joining. - A 20% boost to any cash you earn. Arresting a criminal will give you $30 instead of $25. Any bounty is multiplied by 0.20. (Example: Bounty of $1,000 = $1,200 cash earned.) - Golden chat text in-game. - Chrome texture unlocked for any car's body and wheel. * Criminal Base #2 added. Hidden in the mountains somewhere near a meteor. Inside you will find guns, camaro & lamborghini spawns, and a changing station. * Bug fixes. Improvements. 01/09/2017 - 04/22/2017 * Official release. * Added short summary of updates in the main menu in-game. * Bugs, polishes, and improvements.